


Папочка любит, когда зайка хороший

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby!RIchard, Blowjobs, M/M, Pedo!Jim, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротенькая зарисовка минета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папочка любит, когда зайка хороший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Loves Bunny Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692019) by [BendyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick). 



> Отсылка от BendyDick на "Хорошего мальчика" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/662268)

Его руки ухватились за маленькое мальчишечье бедро и притянули поближе к груди. Ричард должен был хорошо знать, как двигаться под папой, но сейчас это было нормально, теперь он чувствовал себя защищённым в крепких отцовских объятьях.  
\- Покажи папочке, как сильно ты любишь его, зайка.

Мальчик сглотнул и посмотрел на мужчину своими большими, словно у наивной лани, глазами.  
\- Я оч-чень л-люблю тебя…

\- Разве так ты говоришь папочке, что любишь его?

\- Пожалуйста, папочка, можно я дотронусь до тебя? – щёки Ричарда покрылись ярким румянцем и он собрал руками шёлковые простыни, хотя Джим не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он вытянул руку и расстегнул молнию и кнопки на штанах, что значило для его Зайки разрешением к действиям. – Спасибо, папочка!

Он был таким хорошим мальчиком. Опустившись на кровати на колени, он склонился над членом Джима, когда тот был уже твёрдым и истекал предэякулятом. Ричард был безумно милым, укладываясь на огромной кровати в полном одиночестве во время сна, чертовски милым с этими дурацкими заячьими ушами на его голове и снова засунутым в рот мизинцем.

\- Давай, зайка, представь, что это леденец.

Ричард кивнул и вставил член в свой маленький рот. Большой, для детского рта, член широко растянул губы мальчика и заставил его закашляться, но Ричард всегда делал это так хорошо. Он облизал кончик, слизывая специальный сок, пытаясь взять от папы настолько много, как только он может. Ему нравилось слушать стоны, которые издавал папочка.

Рука Джима покоилась на голове Ричарда, на секунду он задумался, толкаясь в мальчика, пока его нос щекотал тёмное пятно волос, но испуганный взгляд Ричарда заставил мужчину остановиться. <i>Отдохни, детка, твой папочка </i>\- руководящий, угрожающий, любящий – <i>хочет, чтоб ты отдохнул.</i>

Потому что папочка любил свою крошку. Боже, как он любил своего ребёнка. Он любил, что Ричард просто знал, чего он хотел, мягко облизывая, отсасывая с влажным хлюпаньем. Ему нравилось, как мальчик выглядел, раскинувшись вокруг его члена и отсасывая с самозабвением. Невинный взгляд лани просто заставлял тепло в животе подниматься быстрее.

Папа вошёл внутрь мальчика без предупреждения. Он улыбнулся, когда Ричард, взвизгнув, рванул назад и что-то белое потекло вниз по его подбородку.

\- Приведи себя в порядок, дорогой, затем верни его назад.

Ричард сделал так, как его и просили: подняв палец вверх, он затолкал назад в рот сперму, которая просачивалась, и, немного вздрогнул от неожиданно солёного вкуса, мальчик вернулся назад для чего-то большего. Папина сперма была честью и, стало быть, желанна. Зайка хорошо выучил этот урок. Он облизал всё вокруг папочкиного паха и вернулся назад, уложив свой член справа от папиного и затем пополз вверх, чтобы прижаться к нему сбоку.

Он не знал, почему он пытался убежать, когда он почувствовал как папа потёрся о него своей твёрдостью. Моменты, которые они разделяли вместе в крепких объятьях, были его любимыми. Ричарду нравилось в какой безопасности он себя чувствовал, в какой заботе и защите. Папочка любил Ричи, он очень любил его.

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная выкладка на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1355688


End file.
